Diary of Jane(sasunaru fanfiction)
by EmilyThorn
Summary: Naruto has just finished law school and it s time for him to start working for his fathers company.His older brother Kyuubi asigns Sasuke Uchiha, one of the companies most successful and respected imployees to help him get started.


Authors note:So the title is inspired by a song from Breaking Benjamin(figured I should say so since otherwise it sounds weird).I chose it because it fits the story quite well,well the story I have in my head now , Also I figured I should mention that I don`t own Naruto since everybody else does(comformist much?).And no, if I did own it it wouldn't be a diferent story because it`s brilliant just the way it is.

Chapter 1:

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his office looking at a huge pile of documents on the desk in front of him still decideing on what he should do first. He came to work one heure early ,as always, so when he heard somebody knocking on the door he knew it must be his brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was the only other person to be there at that particular heure , besides of course, Uzumaki Kyuubi, the director of the company Sasuke worked for. Sasuke knew that Kyuubi would never bother coming to see him in person but rather send Itachi or somebody else who would take him to Kyuubis office.

-Come on in Itachi, he said as the door opened. He didn`t bother looking up and continued examining the documents. Itachi didn`t say anything at first, he just sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk frowning as he noticed the black rings under his little brothers eyes. He was proud of Sasuke, of course; his brother was only twenty-one and very successful and influential, but he didn`t like the fact that Sasuke was over-doing it. He not only came to work early, but was also the last one to leave; he had probably slept for five heures or less.

-I`m worried about your health, Itachi sighed, -You shouln`t be so caught up in work, you`re only twenty-one, you should enjoy life more.., he continued but Sasuke cut him off.

-This is none of your business, he said, annoyance evident in his voice. Lately, all Itachi had been doing was tellin him to relax, find a girlfriend or at least more friends which botherd Sasuke. He didn`t like being around people, they bored him. In fact the only friend he had was a friend because he was so persistant in being a part of Sasukes life.

-Now if that`s all…

-No,it`s not all, Itachi responded. - Kyuubi sent me to tell you that he`s waiting for you in his office.,

-What is it about?, Sasuke asked curiosly. It wasn`t often that he went to Kyuubis office and he was feeling nervous because with his boss you could expect things to go either great or extremely bad.

-I don`t know, but he wants you there now.

-Fine, I guess I`ll see you later than,Sasuke said as he was walking out of his office.

Even thou he had been awake the entire night Naruto was still laying on his bed, his eyes wide open as he was ignoring the alarm clock for five minutes now. He wanted to believe that that the day in front of him would be like any other, but deep down he knew he was just kidding himself. Finally he gave up and swiched the clock off. He couldn't help but feel nosia as he got up. He was aware of the fact that things were about to change drasticly in his life from that point on as the time had finally come for him to start working for his fathers company and he also knew that the decision to do so was none other than his own. Being the artistic type, everybody, especially his brother took it as quite a shock when he told them he was going to law school, but, on the other hand, were aware of the fact Naruto always wanted to fallow his fathers footsteps and make him proud. He walked up to his closet and put on a pair of jeans and his favourite orange sweatshirt. He felt anxious and scared, but that didn`t mean he wanted to make Kyuubi or anyone else aware of that fact.

Sasuke was sitting in Kyuubis office feeling nervous and determined not to show it.

-So what is it?, he asked with fake annoyance in his voice. He knew that unlike most he could get away with talking to his boss in this manner as he was just too important for the company, but at the same time knew not to cross the line, as in a way he was scared of Kyuubi.

-Well, Kyuubi began,- The reason I asked you to come here is because I want to ask a favour of you. He grinned as he knew Sasuke would have no choice but to accept.

-But I`m sure you wouldn't mind. Right, Sasuke?

-What kind of favour?, Sasuke asked feeling the sudden urge to punch the other man in the face.

-Well.., Kyuubi replied amused with Sasukes expression, -My brother Naruto is starting to work for the company today and as you are one of the most qualified people here and you two are close in age I was thinking you would consider tutoring him for a couple of weeks.

-You`re not serious. Can`t you find anyone else?, Sasuke sighed hoping Kyuubi would reconsider, but knowing he would have no such luck.

- I`m sure you`ll find time. Besides , Kyuubi grinned again, this time more viciously,-You know how mad I can be when people don`t do what I aske them to. Right?

-Right, Sasuke mumbled unable to look his boss in the eyes feeling humiliated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

-Oh, great, Kyuubi said in a now cheerful voice,-That must be Naruto.

Sasuke got up and looked at the door with an unstoppable desire to kill who ever was behind it.


End file.
